Keiko Rozawa
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: What happens if Kaede met a girl who doesn't like him? That girl is cold towards him. He finds her intimidating. He hates her...but will that change when thing happen to them? Chapter 5 is up! Finally. And sorry for the things i wrote in there!
1. first impression

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. And I am happy to say that all the other extra characters are MINE!!! ^.^ I am a nut case. Kichigai means crazy. I meant to use it a lot.  
  
  
  
The Fox Meets the Fox  
  
Ah yes! Another day. My mom and me moved here after she divorced dad. And now I am transferred to Shohoku prefectural high school. Whoopee for me. I left all my friends there. I'm happy about my dad living. He is such a bastard. Always beating mom. This is the school?! Shohoku here I come! Gosh I'm darn sleepy. Ok now where the hell is Year 2 class 10?  
  
A unfamiliar girl with brown hair who looks lost walks in the alley of the year 2 levels. "Um excuse me? Where is Year 2 class 10?" she asked. The tall boy turned around and looked at her with a stupid but kind of cute dazed look. " It's there." He said pointing the direction. "Yeah ok." The girl said. The girl entered the class room and sat down at one of the empty seats. She looked around for awhile and realized the girls in the room were staring at her. "Kichigai!" she said under her breath. Suddenly that tall boy came in and sat next to her. Instantly the girls in the classroom started gushing. "Rukawa! Oh my! How's my hair?" said one of the girls. 'What is so good about this guy? His name is familiar.' She thought. Rukawa just ignore and put his head down. Before you knew it he fell asleep. 'To think of it, I'm kind of sleepy too' she thought. She fell asleep just like Rukawa.  
  
"AHEM ! GOOD MORNING CLASS. AHEM! AHEM! WAKE UP RUKAWA! WAKE UP NEW GIRL" the teacher's voiced boomed. Both of them didn't budged. The guy next to Rukawa slapped him on the back and finally Rukawa woke up. "Who the hell woke me up is gonna pay!" he said. He look at the girl next to him. She was sleeping too. ' oh look I got a buddy. I'm not the only one sleeping.' He thought. "Wake up girl" the teacher said shaking her. "What!?" the girl said. Everyone in the room except Rukawa laughed. "Now you are a new girl. Don't sleep. What's your name?" the teacher asked. "Rozawa Keiko" she said. "Ok then now lets start the lesson." The teacher said.  
  
'KRINGGGG' the school bell rang. "Finally the dreadful school hours are gone." She said. ' Oh shit! Mom won't be at home. Till then I'll be so bored. Hey I think I could borrow the Gym for awhile just to do a couple of shots.' She thought. She walked to the direction of the gymnasium. 'Good! No one!' she thought. She headed to the girls locker room and changed into her Physical Education attire. After changing she went to get the basket ball. A few minutes later she was doing lay-ups. She was going to do a 3- pointer shot. The ball was going through the air when the Gym door open and that Rukawa boy came in looking amazed as the ball went in the hoop. He look at the girl standing in the 3-pointer guard position. "Uh Rukawa right?" she asked. "Yeah. You are Rozawa?" he asked back. "Yeah but call me Keiko" she said.  
  
" Can you get off the court so I can practice?" Rukawa said. "Fine! You are so mean! Besides I don't want to be caught playing with you or your fans will hunt me down!" Keiko said coldly. "Do'aho" he muttered. "Kichigai fool" she muttered at the same time. Keiko left the gym looking pissed off. " Guess not all of Shohoku is friendly." She said before heading off to a café called windyourselfhere café.  
  
'Who does that Rukawa think he is? Ugh if only I could strangle him. If all the girls like him, I'm an alien. Whoa! Who is that cutie?' she thought. Just then a guy with spiky hair entered. He was wearing a jersey and his name was imprinted with big letters. SENDOH. Keiko realizes that she was actually staring at the guy. When he looked back at her he smiled. Keiko turned back trying to hide the blush. Sendoh had actually went over to her and sat next to her. " Hi I'm Sendoh Akira from Ryonan" he said. "I'm Rozawa Keiko from Shohoku…well you should know. I'm wearing my uniform after all." She smirked. "Your name sounds like Kaede Rukawa don't you think so?" he asked. "Unfortunately, yes. I hate Rukawa!" she complained. "That's the first I heard from a Shohoku girl!" he grinned. "I heard he is the super rookie of Shohoku. Is that true?" she asked. "Yeah. He's good. Do you play basket ball?" he asked. "Yeah. I love it and it's my life." She said. "Really? Cool! Hey if you are free sometime want to practice together?" he asked. "Is that a date?" she asked. "well sort of" he grinned. "ok then" she smiled.  
  
Author: hehe first episode! This girl will eventually fall for Kaede but it would take a long time. In the mean time she and Sendoh will have a little relationship. Kaede has Keiko's face haunting him. When he saw Sendoh and Keiko he gets jealous. Then things will take from there. Soon. I will drag the story to make it more interesting. Good Bye! Love ya! R+R. 


	2. Keiko's accident

Disclaimer: I'm Inoue Takehiko's wife so I'll have half of the ownership. As if! Anyway you should know they are not mine.  
  
~…~ Keiko's thoughts.  
  
-…- Rukawa's thoughts.  
  
~ Damn it! I can't keep awake. How do I do this? X+2a-2ab=? Ugh my eyes are closing…I think I'm going to sle…….~  
  
Ten minutes have passed. The math teacher was still busy with his math equations and not noticing the two sleeping students. Finally when the recess bell rang, Kaede woke up with his dazed face again. He look around the class. Nobody was in it except Keiko who was sleeping. "Keiko! Wake up!" Rukawa said. Still no response. Rukawa pulled her ponytail . " Hey! Oh it's you." She said coldly at Rukawa. Rukawa just ignore and went out of class. –That girl is so irritating that I could strangle her. I got to keep my cool. She could be my long lost sister or something.- " Hey Fuji! Have you seen my Math textbook?" Keiko asked. "You probably left it in class." Fuji replied.  
  
~ Shoot! Only a couple of minutes left. Got to run back.~  
  
Keiko ran up to the math classroom in a hurry. When suddenly, with great impact she bumped into Rukawa. Rukawa went backwards a little. Keiko was suddenly bleeding and had a dizzy spell. "Watch where you're going next time and go see a nurse" Rukawa said with only a 0.1% concern. Suddenly Keiko grabbed hold of Rukawa and fainted. "Keiko! Keiko WAKE UP!" he said shaking her. The blood on her head was still bleeding profusely. Rukawa carried her and ran quickly to the sick bay.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the nurse came back and told him that Keiko was ok and resting. Rukawa thought it'll be great to escape chemistry using the excuse : I took care of Keiko because I was responsible for her injury. – Oh wait a minute…I'm the one responsible too. If I had not been half asleep I wouldn't have bumped into her. Oh there she is. Man! She looks pale and so flushed. Her hand is cold…why am I touching her hand anyway.- Rukawa looked at Keiko. A couple of moments later Keiko mumbled something. "Sendoh…thanks for saving me. I hate Rukawa" she mumbled. – She hates me! Good! The last thing I need is a girl to be obsess with me! Finally some body besides that red monkey hates me. Oh joy! What has it got to do with Sendoh anyway. Her boyfriend?-  
  
Half and hour later, Keiko regain woke up shocked to find Rukawa looking straight at her icy blue eyes as she was looking at his. ~ Gosh! He looks gorgeous when he looks like that ! eek?! What am I thinking ~ "Hey aren't you going to say anything to me?" Keiko said. "Sorry." He said. ~ That's all?! Whatever ~ "Let's get to class." Keiko said. Keiko got up but almost fell down again but Rukawa hold her. Keiko didn't like it but she had to grab on to that kitsune just to walk back to class properly without falling off. When Rukawa came to class, all the girls were staring at him and glaring at the dizzy Keiko. He was definitely holding her close to his body. Finally when they all sat down the teacher began their lesson. "Now since the two of them came late I'll just cut it straight. In 1 week, all of you must pass up a report about what you are going to do after University. You will have to pair up. It has to be a boy and a girl. Now I will go according to names. You should know who your partners are. That's it class" The teacher said. "What?! We are going to be partners? No way! Never!" Keiko exclaimed. "Do'aho! Too bad for me." He said. " Kichigai! Anyway…about just now…I'm sorry and thanks for helping me." Keiko said in almost a whisper. Rukawa only gave a little nod. Keiko look up into the ceiling then back and Rukawa. Keiko wasn't surprise when she saw his sleeping. By the time School ended, Rukawa didn't get much knowledge in to his brain. He went to the male's locker room and went to the basketball practice as usual. Keiko mean while went back to her home and change into her old Junior high basketball jersey and went to the basketball court nearby waiting for Sendoh.  
  
"Yo! Keiko! Cool jersey!" Sendoh said as he walked into the court. Keiko only blushed. "So are you going to give me some new tips or are we just standing her looking at each other?!" Keiko said playfully. " Give you some tips of course!" Sendoh said trying to hide the blush.  
  
They practice until 8pm and Keiko just got better every minute learning from the ace of Ryonan. "You know Sendoh, I regret not going to Ryonan." Keiko said panting in between. "Well, I guess it's your back luck. But I know I did not regret meeting you." Sendoh said. Sendoh came close to her and soon they were facing each other. Just then Rukawa was parking his bike near a tree that was next to the court. He thought he would do a little dunk or two. Just then he saw Keiko and Sendoh standing closely. Suddenly to his surprise, Sendoh kissed Keiko which looks like a really passionate kiss. Rukawa doesn't know why there were butterflies in his tummy all of a sudden. –Is this a surge of jealousy? Nah I hate that girl- Rukawa didn't want to bother and thus went back home with a confuse face. Keiko however was enjoying every minute of it. After Sendoh brought her to someplace to eat. Keiko and Sendoh got much closer than before. There was a lot of chemistry. He sent her home and kissed her one more time. Keiko was definitely in love. ~ So much for being some what like that kitsune! I'm not acting my usual self! I'm suppose to hate guys but this Sendoh is so special and he insist on calling him Akira-kun. I'm in love ~  
  
Author: Watch out for Chapter 3 soon! So if it sucks. But this all happens in my dream so I had to type it. I'll assure you it gets really good in future chapters because I got something up my sleeve! Well my brain anyway.!! 


	3. Rukawa saves the day

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I now Claimed Slam-dunk As my own. Just Last week I went to court with Inoue and finally won the custody for it. Bwahahaha…oh no! is that Inoue's Lawyer?!  
  
THE PROJECT.  
  
"Rukawa, lets do the report today." Keiko said. "Ok. Where do you want to do it?" Rukawa asked. "My place. After school." Keiko replied. "Ok" Rukawa, said. (Isn't this conversation boring or what?)  
  
After school, the two of them went to Keiko's house. - What a small house. It looks a bit run down. I had no idea she was…poor- Rukawa suddenly felt a sense of pity. "Um Rukawa, I'm sorry if my house is a little small. I…um…hope you won't tell anyone about how my house looks like ok?" Keiko said not giving Rukawa the direct eye contact that she usually gives. Rukawa just nodded. Keiko brought Rukawa in the house. Her mother has left the house messy again. Keiko was embarrassed. "Look uh Rukawa…let's just do the report In my room." Keiko said. She open the door and suddenly closed it back. ~ Oh damn. I got to get in there quick! My Bra and panties are on my bed! ~ "One moment Rukawa." Keiko went in to her room quickly and took the undergarments and stuff it in the drawer. "Ok Rukawa come in!" Keiko said. Rukawa came in and was slightly shocked to find basketball posters of NBA players. "Your room is…uh… nice" he said. "Thanks! Now lets start the report." Keiko said dumping her bag on the floor and sat down near her bed. Rukawa just sat down quietly. He glanced at the bed. Immediately, his first thought was…sleep. Keiko took a piece of paper and a pen and put it on the floor. Rukawa took the pen and wrote "basketball". Keiko took the pen back and wrote "Singing Career". Everything is suddenly quite. Rukawa was lost in his own world and almost sleeping. Keiko was daydreaming. For 15 minutes they sat there silent. Finally Rukawa look at Keiko. Keiko look at Rukawa back. Rukawa mumbled do'aho softly. Keiko mumbled Kicigai softly. Both turn around and tried not to face each other. "You know, we can't finish the report if we keep this on." He said. "Ok ok! Come on lets discuss." Keiko said. ~ Finally! Something sensible comes out from his mouth ~ Soon after 3 hours of doing the report, they manage to finish their one week assignment. "You sort of make a good partner you know." Keiko said suddenly. "You too." Rukawa said. (The project that they did was based on Basketball mostly. It was about how they want to be professional basketball players in the future. Only one passage was about Keiko wanting to be a singer. The only reason why they can do this project fast was because it was the only subject they could agree on. So fast forward…on Friday they hand in their assignments which they happen to get a grade B+ for it.)  
  
2 weeks later…  
  
Keiko had finally gotten used to life in Shohoku high. Although she totally hates Rukawa's fanclub tailing her and confronting her when she and Rukawa had to get together on various projects. She and Sendoh were already going steady. And during basketball matches between Ryonan and Shohoku, Keiko would always be there to cheer on Ryonan. Of course these pissed of Shohoku fans. Tomorrow night was the school summer dance. And Keiko had to come because it was made compulsory. Poor Rukawa. He has no clue what he's going to do. He'll probably get killed by a bunch of girls crowding around him.  
  
At the dance…  
  
" Sendoh! But…NO! I don't know how to dance." Keiko complained. "I'll lead the way." Sendoh said. Taking her hand into his as he led her in a not-so- fast-not-so-slow kind of couple dance. Rukawa was just sitting there while girls surround him. He just sits and ignores…he came alone…and he's gonna stay alone.  
  
Finally after the dance ended the Deejay spoke. "Hey everyone! Good evening! It's time for KARAOKE! Anyone would like to sing first?" The first one who got up on stage was Sakuragi. He got upset when the Deejay said there was no such song called ' I am the tensai' but he went on singing anyway. A couple of students went on singing. "That looks like fun! I want to sing!" Keiko's face lit up. "Go for it girl!" Sendoh encouraged. Keiko went and asked for a song. After a couple of minutes later, It was her turn. " um…hi everyone! I am Keiko. I'd like to dedicate this song to Rukawa." Keiko said with a devilish looked. Sendoh had a surge of Jealousy. Rukawa was puzzled. The Rukawa fanclub stared at her in awed and anger. The music starts………and the song is called 'TWO OF A KIND! BY SANO AND MEGUMI'. She sang the whole song all the way. Sendoh became happy again. Rukawa had his veins popping out. The fanclub wanted to rip her head off but hesitate once they saw the fierce, Mafia looking chaperone.  
  
( for those of you who don't know the song, here's the translation of the song in English I took only parts of the song that only important)  
  
|I've got no intention to be | |told by you | | | |Try saying we're of the same| |mind and so suit each other | | | |That's why | |Ya make me sick to despair | |you don't just leave me | |alone | |You're irritating To the | |point of hating | |Irritating You can't let | |yourself be handled well | |Rattling off your mouth of | |vulgarities | |You're irritating Now all | |the more | |Irritating Worrying like | |that et cetera | |It ain't turning out be a | |joke at all |  
  
(Ok so that's the only thing I want to put)  
  
Rukawa was pissed off and went out of the place. Keiko just laughed. She was feeling rather mean today…Sendoh's influence maybe? Sendoh was laughing and he and Keiko soon got out of the place. The prom was over in twenty minutes time. Sendoh and Keiko were around some corner. They were of course making out. Suddenly, Sendoh hold Keiko's skirt and slowly pulling it up and touching the bare skin of her thigh. "Sendoh!" Keiko said in an angry tone. She tried to walk off but Sendoh hold her tightly and began to pin her down on the floor and started fondling her…well in other sense RAPING HER! (Sorry Sendoh fans! I couldn't resist) "Sendoh! You no good Hentai freak! Get off me! AAAH! HELP!" Keiko screamed. The pissed off half-asleep Rukawa was around that area went her heard the screaming. He went to check it out. And he saw Sendoh trying to rape the defenseless Keiko who was crying so hard. "Sendoh get off her!" Rukawa said cool and calm. " Get out of here Super Rookie!" Sendoh said hitting Rukawa in the tummy. "Payback time!" Rukawa aimed a punched and Sendoh. Sendoh fell at Rukawa's powerful punch. Sendoh tried to kicked Rukawa but missed. Rukawa attack on his head but accidentally hit his stiff hair. Sendoh's hair drooped. "RUKAWA! GEEZ! OK! I'LL LEAVE HER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SPOIL MY HAIR DO YOU KNOW!" Sendoh shouted self-consciously. He put his hair up and ran away. "Keiko! Are you alright?" Rukawa said rushing to Keiko and holding her in his arms. "Thanks Rukawa. Why did you help me after what I did?" Keiko asked with tears in her eyes. "Because…you are someone I care about." Rukawa said. Keiko hugged him and cried a little more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author: Hehehehehe! I'm screwed aren't I? I'm really sorry about the 'SENDOH' thing. I just love the last part of the story and yeah I know this sucks. I was kind of brainless at this point of time. The project thing was stupid because I wanted to make it longer but I could'nt wait to get to this part! More chapter coming soon…I just hope it doesn't get into a lemony scene in the future and ahem not written by me. Because I am useless in writing those stuff so the lemony scene in the future which I hope will never happen or will if you request it will be done by my friend MAX! oKie Thanks For READING AND STAY TUNE! LOVE YA! REVIEW OK? 


	4. I hate you but i also love you

Disclaimer: I own Keiko only.  
  
I hate you! But I also love you!  
  
  
  
It's been a couple of days since the SENDOH-WAS-GOING-TO-RAPE-KEIKO thing happen. Rukawa was there to comfort her. Now Rukawa was worried about her. She hasn't spoken in days and stare into space. Once in a while, tears rolled down her ivory cheeks. She hardly sleeps too. Sendoh had broken her heart and because Sendoh was her first boyfriend ever. Now she was alone with a broken heart and there was something else besides that. No one was her friend. There was only Rukawa. The guy whom she hate his guts. She felt guilty after what happen. "Sensei…can I go to the toilet?" she said suddenly. The teacher nodded ad Keiko got up and left.  
  
30 minutes later, Keiko still didn't return. The previous teacher had left so the new teacher didn't know she was present. Rukawa got really worried. He once got a sister who was heartbroken and committed suicide by jumping down from the roof. He doesn't want that to happen again. "Sensei, toilet." He said and just went off even without getting approval. He ran to the girls' toilet. "KEIKO?" he shouted from outside. Still no answer. Finally after calling 3 times he gave up and went to the rooftop. "Keiko?" he said softly after seeing a girl was just standing there stunned with a crying face. " Rukawa!" She said flinging her arms on to him and hugged him. She cried and cried. Rukawa just put his arms around her. "Shhh don't cry." Rukawa manage to say. "Rukawa…thanks for being here with me. I…am sick." She cried. –So it's not about Sendoh anymore.- "Are you going to be alright?" he ask with concern. "No! I'm dying. No chance of survival unless someone is willing to give a liver transplant to me." She said. " I'm sorry. I had no idea you were sick." He said feeling a sense of guilt. Rukawa brought her to a corner and sat down with her. His arms were still around her. Keiko's face was buried in his blouse. ~ Why am I telling this to him? Why? Why is he suddenly nice to me? After what I've done? At least someone cares ~ "Keiko, rest awhile. I'm sleepy anyway." He said closing his eyes. Keiko got closer to him and rested her head on his chest and close her eyes. "I still don't like you. So don't get the wrong idea." Keiko said. "Like wise" Rukawa said. Both of them gave a tiny smile even though their eyes are still closed. Soon the both of them went in to dreamland. A cool breeze shivered poor Keiko and Rukawa's arm automatically pulled her closer. (Keiko has become a bolster.)  
  
"Well…well…well if it isn't the super rookie and a girl." A gangster said kicking Rukawa. Rukawa got up. "Payback time! Keiko go!" he said. Keiko ran to the entrance. Rukawa was fighting with 5 guys. 3 were down but 2 more to go. Rukawa has already been weakening by two blows on the head. Suddenly Sakuragi showed up. He started bashing the 2 other guys. "You ok kitsune? Don't forget the tensai saved you and be in good shape! You got a game coming up soon!" Sakuragi said. He then went back. Rukawa was bleeding.  
  
In Keiko's case, while she was running she felt a sharp pain in her liver. Her breath became short. Suddenly 4 girls appeared. They were Rukawa fans. They were the fanatics ones. Their motto was ' those who get in the way we'll be exterminated. Rukawa is GOD' They would beat up anybody and their like amazons. "So you and Rukawa are together! Time to regret it!" the girls said. They cornered her and beat her up. Keiko found herself useless and unable to fight back. Her body became weak and her insides were going crazy. Soon she blacked out. The girls who attacked her left. Rukawa walked down the staircase. Suddenly he saw a Keiko lying on the floor unconscious with blood. "Keiko!" he said running to her. He carried her and went to a phone booth. He called the ambulance.  
  
In the hospital…  
  
"Keiko! Are you alright! Your mother is worried." Rukawa said. "Rukawa, stay away from me…I don't want to see you again." Keiko said with sorrow. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not leaving. What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Your fan girls attacked me. If they found us together again even though there is nothing between us then I would probably be murdered or something." She said not giving him the direct contact. " Keiko! I'll deal with those girls. There IS something between us. I haven't realized it until now. Keiko…aishiteru." He said looking at her. "Finally you said something long. Rukawa…aishiteru." Keiko said smiling. "I'm sorry for what happen from the first day I met you. You made me realize that someone cares for me besides mom. You were always there even if you don't like me. You made me fond of you." Keiko said. "Likewise." He said. "Oh here we go again!" Keiko said smiling. "I've never done this before." Rukawa said suddenly. "Done what?" Keiko asked. "Action speaks louder than words" Rukawa said. He bent down to Keiko. Their lips brushed. Soon the both of them were kissing. "Call me Kaede." Rukawa said. Out of the blue, Keiko grabbed Rukawa's blouse. Her face looks like she was in pain. "Kaede! Help! Doctor!" Keiko tried to speak. Rukawa went out and called for the doctor. The doctors came and check on her. "We can't do anything. I'm sorry. The only way to help her is a transplant." He said. On the top of Keiko's hospital bed was her particulars and blood type. They had the same blood type and all. "I'll give her my liver. I don't care if I die. Just do it! Hurry!" Rukawa shouted. "No!" Keiko said in a faint voice. "You are going to live" Rukawa said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author: Pardon me for the OOC because it's hard to do Rukawa. Anyway this story is kind of based on real life or let's put it this way. This chapter is dedicated to Andrea D'cruz and Pierre Png from Singapore. I hope you like it. Actually I never intended for her to fall sick. I want her mother to fall sick. But Keiko is suppose to be someone to Rukawa so why not act a dramatic scene. Thanks to GT Onizuka for Supporting me and others who have given me good reviews. Thank you. Please review more. Once again I would like to apologize for the Sendoh thing. I realize my ramblings have gotten so long. So thanks a lot. Love Ya all ! Ja ne~ +((_'))+ 


	5. The Operation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
The Operation  
  
Rukawa had somehow confess his love for that unlikely to be loved girl, Keiko. Without thinking much, he signed the agreement to allow the doctors to do the operation on him to save Keiko. The operation lasted for 5 hours. During those hours, the Shohoku basketball team came after they heard the shocking news. Ayako help to comfort Rukawa's and Keiko's mothers. Finally the unconscious body of Keiko and Rukawa were return to the same ward. Both were lying down on their respective hospital bed looking paler that they usually did. The doctor told everyone that everything is stable at the moment and it would take at least a month to recover. Sakuragi was in the room. He was touched and awed by Rukawa's action. "That stupid Kitsune! Now how are we going to win the next match?!" He thought. Sakuragi tried to think again. "Wait a minute! The tensai is here! Now I will gain the spotlight. Bwahahaha! Uh I think I better leave."  
  
A couple of hours later, everybody left. Sendoh visited Keiko and hold her hand for awhile then kissed her forehead and said sorry then left. ~ Thank you Kaede. I love you ~ -Keiko you must hold on and live…for me.-  
  
1 month later…  
  
"RU! KA! WA! RU! KA! WA!" chanted the Rukawa Brigade. Rukawa did a dunk before the game ended. "The champions are SHOHOKU!" The announcer said. The team rejoiced as the spectators went wild with joy! The Shohoku team members receive medals and a big trophy. The Ryonan won the second trophy for most outstanding Team and Shoyo won Third for the formidable trophy. Rukawa was as healthy as ever. He searches the hall for Keiko. The Rukawa brigade and some other screaming girls blocked Keiko. Keiko was just laughing. Rukawa moved towards the screaming girls and approach her. Keiko and Kaede look into each other's eyes and was lost in their own world. He kissed her on the lips. His fans went somewhat like "Damn that girl" or some went like "Aw they make a cute couple."  
  
Shortly after they were release from the hospital, the two was still on the road to recovery. He and she got closer and were deeply in love although there were still many squabbles all the time. Rukawa was more open and talk a little bit more and seemed cheery. Rukawa soon got back to playing basketball. Keiko was always there to cheer Rukawa on every game which actually boost Rukawa's ability to a maximum point. Keiko's help got much better thanks to Rukawa. She joined the girls basketball team and became one of the most formidable players. Rukawa was always present accept when he cheered he would go "Go Keiko!" in not really a shout kind of way. Keiko also joined the choir. Life in Shohoku is getting better all the time although the Rukawa brigade is still fawning over him. As for the girls who beat up Keiko, they were caught and expelled. By now Rukawa and Keiko are holding hands and sleeping and do what ever they like to do together and they have to get back to revision to pass on the next level. But more will be install for them.  
  
The End ( sort of)  
  
Author: Let's just say that I don't know how to end the story. Expect another chapter or two. I think I need to spice up more stuff ne? I would definitely add more things here! (expect alittle Yaoi signs) I hope you would review! Love you all! Ja ne! (!! 


End file.
